THE MODEL
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: Jepretan dari kamera yang menyala dari ujung panggung hingga orang - orang yang melihatnya, menatapnya dengan tajam juga ayahnya. Si tua itu menatapnya dengan tajam saat anaknya berjalan di runway. Anaknya tidak berani menatapnya. Kakinya bergetar seakan meminta pertolongan untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Jimin/Yoongi. Minyoon/Yoonmin.
1. Chapter 1

Jepretan dari kamera yang menyala dari ujung panggung hingga orang - orang yang melihatnya, menatapnya dengan tajam juga ayahnya. Si tua itu menatapnya dengan tajam saat anaknya berjalan di _runway._ Anaknya tidak berani menatapnya. Kakinya bergetar seakan meminta pertolongan untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

Senyum - senyum terpatri saat Yoongi berjalan di panggung runway. Menatap bajunya yang ia pakai, tidak salah lagi menjadi model dan berjalan layaknya peragawan. Tapi itu tidak benar, ini bukan keinginan seutuhnya. Ia seharusnya terbebas dari semua ini, kalau bukan permintaan ayahnya yang kejam itu menginginkan anaknya menjadi model papan atas, dan mengekspos tubuhnya di setiap pemotretan. Dan kalian harus tahu, bahwa ayahnya tidak pernah absen menemani dia untuk sehari saja.

Mungkin kalian akan melihat bahwa ia ada anak kesayangan, tapi. Tentunya, tidak.

"Kau berjalan dengan bagus, Yoongi." Seorang desainer menyanjungnya di hadapan ayahnya yang sudah di sampingnya.

Dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar ia menatap ayahnya yang tinggi lebih darinya dan juga tubuh kekar itu.

"Dad," panggil Yoongi tanpa menatap ayahnya.

"Kau tidak menjaga tubuhmu, kan?"

Yoongi memundurkan tubuhnya, tidak berani menatap ayahnya.

"Pagi tadi kau makan apa? Ini New York Fashion Week, Yoongi. Bukan hal main - main kau berada di sini. Kalau bukan aku yang mendidikmu hingga kau bisa berdiri di sini, kenapa kau bisa berlaku seperti itu."

"Ingin menambah berat badan, hm?" bisik ayahnya. Memang terdengar dengan jelas desisan suara ayahnya itu. Tapi, ia yakin, ia tidak memakan hal yang merugikan tubuhnya.

"A—aku."

"Setelah ini ada photoshoot dan kau mau menghancurkan tubuhmu di kamera?" tanya ayahnya dengan desisan menyeramkan.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Jadi, jawab aku apa yang kau makan pagi tadi, atau mungkin siang tadi."

"Pipimu terlihat tembam. Bukan tirus." Mau berapa kali yang harus Yoongi katakan bahwa pipinya itu tidak akan bisa tirus.

"Pagi tadi aku meminum segelas anggur. Itu saja."

Ayahnya menggeram marah, bagaimana bisa anaknya yang harus datang ke acara seperti ini, lalu paginya meminum segelas anggur. Persetan. Apa Yoongi ingin menghancurkan acara ini dan mempermalukan ayahnya di depan para kritikus fashion?

Setelah ini ia harus mengikuti photoshoot majalah ternama di seluruh dunia, siapa yang tidak tau majalah Vogue New York, ia menjadi salah satu model halaman pertama untuk bulan depan. Yoongi pun sebenarnya tidak begitu senang karena ayahnya akan membicarakan itu setiap hari di depan rekan kerja sesama model ataupun aktor yang dikenal oleh ayahnya.

"Ayo, kita tidak punya cukup waktu." Ayahnya menarik tangannya keluar dari tempat ini tanpa harus Yoongi mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau akan makan saat makan malam bersama para model nanti malam, mungkin setelah itu aku akan membebaskanmu sehari," ujar ayahnya menuju mobil yang terparkir di basement.

Yoongi menatap kota New York di musim panas yang akan menjadi musim gugur, seperti dirinya yang tidak pernah tersenyum, karena ia tidak tahu harus kabur dari kukungan ayahnya seperti apa.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi, perutnya sudah berteriak meminta asupan, karena sejak kemarin ia tidak memakan apapun kecuali segelas anggur pagi tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana ayahnya itu tahu bahwa anaknya sehabis makan atau minum. Sampai kapan ia harus menyiksa dirinya untuk menjadi model yang sempurna. Tidak bisa menjadi lelaki di luar sana yang senang – senang saja bermain dengan temannya. Fakta menarik, dia tidak memiliki teman seumur hidupnya, teman dekat maksudnya.

Itu dilarang oleh ayahnya.

Pemotretan berjalan lancar, tidak ada yang harus Yoongi pikirkan, tapi hanya satu ia tidak bisa makan dan harus menahan lapar hingga malam tiba. Makan malam bersama model terkenal yang diselenggarakan oleh CEO muda.

Ia tidak tahu siapa CEO muda itu, kenapa ia harus mencari tahu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan tubuhnya sekarang, apa ia harus berdiam diri, atau berendam air hangat sampai malam tiba untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Meski ia dikatakan sempurna oleh orang lain, ia masih belum sempurna di hadapan ayahnya, dan Yoongi benci akan itu.

Sampai di apartemennya yang hanya sendiri kadang berdua dengan ayahnya jika si tua itu ada urusan lain. "Aku akan mandi dulu, lalu istirahat, panggil aku jika sudah akan bersiap." Kata Yoongi tanpa melihat ayahnya, lalu pergi ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya yang luas itu.

Ia tersuguk menangis tidak tahu harus berlaku apa untuk menolak permintaan ayahnya, ia ingin menjadi sempurna tapi tidak dengan ini. Jangan menyakiti dirinya atau jiwanya.

Yoong berjalan ke kamar mandi menyalakan air hangat lalu membuka bajunya, berendam di sana. Berharap ini akan menyelesaikan masalah dipikirannya. Maafkan aku tidak bisa memberimu makan, ujar Yoongi dalam hati kepada perutnya yang sedari tadi berteriak minta makan.

Setelah bersedih, ia menatap dirinya di kaca yang semakin kurus mungkin, lihat saja tulang selangka yang semakin timbul.

"Yoon, kau sudah di kamarmu dua jam, sayang," panggil ayahnya lembut dari luar.

"Aku akan bersiap..."

"Kutunggu dua puluh menit lagi."

Yoongi menyiapkan dirinya dengan setelan formal karena makan malam ini akan di kunjungi banyak orang terkenal, meski ia sudah terkenal karena ayahnya.

Lagi – lagi ayahnya harus mengatakan bahwa ia harus mendekati CEO itu, persetan. Ia saja belum kenal orang itu.

Jalanan New York tidak macet, tidak seperti biasanya, padahal ini sudah malam. Ia cukup senang bahwa ia akan memanjakan diri di depan teman modelnya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu dekat. Persetanlah, dengan pertemanan, kadang Yoongi tidak membutuhkan itu.

"Hey, Yoongi," panggil seseorang dari belakang sambil membawa segelas anggur putih yang sangat ia sukai. Dan pastinya mahal.

"Oh, Hoseok." Yoongi tersenyum melihat temannya si photografer ceria itu. Tidak seperti Yu Tsai yang akan naik darah jika melihatnya untuk photoshoot karena ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan wajah sangar.

"Tidak bersama ayahmu, hm." Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum canggungnya pada Hoseok yang menatap wajahnya ingin tahu.

"Hm—m," ujar Yoongi. Matanya mengedarkan ke seluruh ruangan menatap seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya, apakah itu yang ayahnya katakan. Seseorang yang sudah mengundangnya di makan malam ini, atau pesta ini. Karena tidak terlihat seperti undangan makan malam.

"Kuharap kalian senang dengan ini," ujar pemuda itu dari beberapa anak tangga agar terlihat di para undangan. Mata Yoongi menatapnya lamat hingga ia tidak pernah bosan melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda yang membuatnya bungkam untuk hanya melihatnya. Kalian perlu tahu bahwa tatapannya itu menyeramkan, seperti elang ingin menerkam mangasanya dari jauh.

Tubuh Yoongi membeku menghadap ke depan hanya untuk menatap pemuda tampan itu, hingga pemuda itu membalas tatapannya. Tatapan yang lebih tajam, hingga tubuhnya benar – benar membeku. Napasnya pun tercekat karena pemuda itu mulai menghampirinya. Benar – benar menghampirinya.

"Ah—aku tahu kau..." ujar pemuda tegap, tampan, dan mengintimidasi di hadapan Yoongi. Mulutnya tidak benar – benar menganga tapi ini benar memalukan menurutnya.

"Anak laki – laki James Mason, hm." Yoongi pun baru ingat bahwa ayahnya mengganti nama keluarganya.

"Tepat," ujarnya berupaya tegas, seperti yang dilakukan pemuda di depannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia baru berada di sini sekitar sepuluh menit, tapi sudah ada kejadian seperti ini.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, aku ingin mengenalmu," ucap pemuda itu menarik tangan Yoongi erat, keluar dari keramaian yang sudah ia ciptakan. Dan perlu juga untuk mengetahui bahwa ia sudah ditatap ayahnya dari kejauhan, serta orang – orang yang diundang di sini.

"Kau Korea, kan?" tanya pemuda itu, tetap sambil menggenggamnya di atap.

"Ya, dan sepertinya kau pun juga."

"Aku Park Jimin, jika kau ingin tahu," ujar pemuda itu sambil menampilkan senyum dinginnya, hingga Yoongi menggedikkan bahunya.

"A—ku,"

"Kau, Yoongi, _Min Yoongi._ Si model terkenal itu tapi terkekang oleh ayahnya." Jimin menatap mata jenuhnya dalam hingga Yoongi pun bisa merasakan hembusan napas dinginnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, tentang—itu.."

"Aku hanya tahu, sayang..." ucap Jimin mengecup perpotongan leher jenjangnya, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Jimin menghisapnya.

"Aku juga tahu, apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahmu hingga kau seperti ini."

"Kau penguntit!" Yoongi mendorong tubuh kekar Jimin, tapi tangannya digenggam oleh pemuda bernama Jimin itu. Persetan, dengan kehidupan yang sudah diketahui oleh Jimin.

Mata Jimin menggelap, hingga Yoongi tak berani menatapnya. "Lepas, Jim." Rintih Yoongi disela – sela tangisannya.

"Maaf—" Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi, mengecupnya pelan hingga Yoongi berhenti terisak.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayo, kita makan malam bersama." Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi menjauh dari balkon yang sekarang mereka tapaki. Yoongi ingin memberontak tapi apa daya dirinya yang terlalu rapuh untuk menolak ajakan dari pria gila, sekaligus bejat ini. Atau sebut saja, pemuda bajingan yang baru saja ia kenal di malam ini. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah dekat dengan pria sampai seperti ini, kecuali ayahnya sendiri yang selalu bersamanya.

Kadang Yoongi butuh sesosok pria yang seperti ayahnya yang mampu menemaninya seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kalau dia hidup tanpa ayahnya.

"Kapan?" tanya Yoongi disela – sela genggaman tangan Jimin yang erat hingga tubuhnya bergetar, karena lelaki dingin itu menggengamnya dengan erat. Dan, perlu tahu, bahwa Yoongi menyukai itu.

"Sekarang." Ujar Jimin tegas, mengajak Yoongi hingga lorong.

Jimin mengajak Yoongi ke tempat yang belum tersentuh para undangan. Sebenarnya ia membuat acara ini, tapi ia tidak mengikutinya. Begitulah sifat Jimin sebenarnya, meski belum terkuak semuanya.

Ia membuka pintu besar yang di dalamnya sudah dihidangkan beberapa masakan mahal yang diyakini oleh Yoongi. Ia ingin membuka mulutnya karena kemegahan ruangan ini, tembok marmer berwarna emas, karpet mahal yang ia tapaki sekarang. Benar – benar membuat dirinya terpana. Sebegitu kaya—kah pemuda di depannya ini.

Dan, tidak lupa dengan lukisan kupu – kupu besar di ujung ruangan.

Meski temaram, tapi Yoongi menyukai suasananya, seperti menenangkan hati. "Buka gordennya," ujar Jimin pada pelayannya.

Benar – benar membuat Yoongi terpana dibuatnya, kemegahan, keindahan menjadi satu, pula langit malam kota New York baru saja ia lihat dari atas sini. Sangat megah, hingga Yoongi tak berhenti melihatnya. Yoongi menyukainya. "Aku tahu, kau akan menyukainya."

Yoongi terkekeh.

"Ayo." Jimin menarik tangannya lembut, membawanya ke meja makan, menarik kursi, lalu membiarkan Yoongi duduk duluan. Benar – benar membuat hati Yoongi menjadi istimewa dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kupu – kupu?" Yoongi menanyakan lukisan di ujung ruangan indah nan megah ini.

"Mungkin, karena kupu – kupu merupakan lambang metamorfosa yang sempurna—"

"—seperti dirimu." Yoongi malu dibuatnya. Pipinya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan diriku sempurna, seperti katamu." Ucap Yoongi pelan, sambil menyuapi stik daging sapi yang di panggang setengah matang.

"Tapi—baru saja aku mengatakan padamu, Yoongi."

"—kau tidak bisa mengelak dari itu." Jimin tersenyum hangat hingga membuat tubuh Yoongi bergetar sambil menegukkan anggur ke tenggorokan keringnya.

"Apa setiap orang kau panggil seperti itu, Jim?" Yoongi memancing. Mencari tahu lebih dalam apa yang akan Jimin jawab atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak terpancing atas pertanyaan seperti itu, Yoongi." Seringai Jimin kembali menajam, sambil menatap mata Yoongi dalam tanpa berkedip. Hingga Yoongi lagi – lagi harus meminum anggurnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

Jimin bangkit dari tempatnya, berjalan ke arah Yoongi bersama dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasinya. Bisa – bisanya ia masuk ke kandang singa tanpa penjagaan yang ketat.

"Aku tak suka seseorang memutar bola matanya di depanku." Yoongi mendengus kasar, menatap Jimin berani, meski dirinya menciut di dalam hati. Ia tidak pernah sekali – kali menatap seseorang seberani ini.

"Kau cantik." Jimin menyeringai mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan napas kasar di sekitar lehernya.

Ia mengecupnya lagi.

Ia. Mengecup. Bibirnya. Lagi.

Lalu, Jimin mulai menyesapnya dalam, bertautan. Mereka melakukan ciuman panas, yang dibalas oleh Yoongi. Bibir mereka bertautan tanpa memikirkan waktu yang sudah terkikis, dan juga paru – paru mereka yang mengemis oksigen. Sekali lagi, Yoongi belum pernah bercumbu panas kecuali dengan ayahnya. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia bercumbu panas dengan orang lain, selain ayahnya yang tampan itu. Tapi ia membencinya.

Hanya bercumbu, tidak lebih.

Cumbuan antara ayah dan anak, tidak lebih. Sayang.

"Jim—" Yoongi mendesah, menjambak rambut Jimin. Jujur, dada Yoongi sudah naik turun meminta oksigen. Tenggorokannya panas, hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas.

"Maaf, sayang." Jimin tersenyum, mengecup lembut lagi bibir merah yang sudah membengkak itu. Dan mata sayu yang menatapnya seperti orang kelaparan.

"Jim..." Yoongi terkikik karena kelakuannya baru saja. Ia baru saja mencium seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Bukan. Mencumbunya dengan panas.

Tautan mereka benar – benar panas, hingga tidak ada siapa pun berani menginterupsinya.

Kaki Yoongi tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik, tubuhnya seperti jeli. Tidak bisa berjalan dengan tegap tidak seperti di _runway._

"Pelan – pelan, Yoon." Jimin merengkuk tubuh ringkih Yoongi yang dilihatnya benar – benar rapuh. Kecil. Kurus, hingga membuat dia meringis dilihatnya.

"Sehari kau makan berapa kali?" Jimin bertanya pada lelaki rapuh di depannya.

Yoongi menggedikan bahunya.

"Aku tahu kau kelaparan Yoon," kata Jimin menelisik matanya.

"Jim, aku baru saja memakan beberapa suap daging."

"Kau sedari tadi hanya meminum anggurmu, Yoon. Kau gila, apa dengan tubuh seperti ini kau bisa bertahan hidup?"

"Buktinya, aku masih hidup, Jim." Yoongi berdiri menatap lelaki di depannya. Bagaimana tidak membuat dirinya bertanya – tanya. Tadi dia berubah menjadi binatang buas yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja, dan sekarang ia berubah menjadi pria khawatir, yang menurut Yoongi berkelakuan manis.

"Jangan terlalu baik kepadaku, Jim."

"Aku tidak baik, aku bajingan."

"Buktinya?" Yoongi menarik diri dari genggaman tangan Jimin lalu, berjalan menatap kota dari jendela.

"Aku bercumbu denganmu, tanpa izinmu." Yoongi terkekeh. Alasan klise.

"Lalu, maumu?" tanya Yoongi tak menatap Jimin lagi.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan diri terkunci di ruangan semegah ini bersama Jimin, si pemuda yang memiliki suasana hati tidak bisa ditebak olehnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini, sejauh ini bersama pria.

"Menolongmu, mungkin."—"ya, mungkin." Lanjut Jimin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku sejauh ini, Jim." Lirih Yoongi dalam tatapan kosong keluar jendela menatap langit gemerlap kota New York, yang tidak segemerlap dirinya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bermesraan dengannya, hm?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Yoongi. Ia berhenti membelikan diri, sebenarnya ia tahu milik siapa suara itu, tapi lebih baik ia berbicara dengan melihat orangnya, kan.

"Tahu apa kau?" Yoongi menatap gadis di depannya dengan tajam, hingga ia yakin matanya bisa membunuh gadis di depannya ini.

Gadis itu terkikik, "aku melihat semuanya, Yoongi."

"—bisa – bisanya kau berselingkuh dari Taehyung," ucap gadis itu menyeringai.

Yoongi sekali lagi tersedak mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya, yang sok tahu tentang kehidupannya. Memang ia tahu kehidupannya tidak jelas, tapi tidak perlu ada orang yang sok tahu tentang hidupnya, kan.

Yoongi tertawa pelan, setelah mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya. "Jaga ucapanmu, Ken. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapa pun." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum manis.

Dibalas tatapan jijik dari Kendall.

"Dasar jalang, kau memang tidak pernah puas dengan siapa pun." Ujar Kendall langsung meninggalkan Yoongi yang membeku.

"Kau lebih jalang, PELACUR!" ucap Yoongi berteriak melihat Kendall menjauh darinya, lebih baik ia berteriak, mengeluarkan semuanya. Bisa – bisa ia dipanggil jalang padahal gadis itu lebih jalan dari padanya.

Kendal membalik tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah Yoongi lagi. Wajahnya merah padam dan langkahnya yang lebar mendekat ke arah Yoongi. "Kau—"

Kendal menampar pipi Yoongi hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. "Jaga mulutmu, Yoongi."

"—wajahmu manis, lebih manis dari pada perempuan di sini, tapi mulutmu tidak manis, sayang." Ucap seorang perempuan paruh baya berjalan ke arahnya. Seakan membuat Yoongi menciut. Sial, ia benar – benar akan membuat skandal dengan model terkenal.

"Kau akan baik – baik saja, sayang."

Persetan dengan perempuan di depannya, yang seakan bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Tapi, ia mengataiku duluan," kata Yoongi berkaca – kaca. Selesai hidupnya jika sudah di hadapan super model seperti ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal Miranda Kerr. Tuhan, dia super model sepanjang masa yang tidak akan orang lupakan.

"Aku mendengar kau mengatainya, Yoongi," ucap Miranda lembut tapi mengintimidasinya.

"Dia mengataiku jalang lebih dulu."

"Apakah benar, Ken?"

Oh, jelas Kendall menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa _catwalk_ –nya bagus, tapi ia mengataiku seperti itu." Kendall menggunakan wajah rupawan, menggoda supaya Miranda percaya dengannya.

Argh, Persetan dengan kejadian ini. Seharusnya ia tidak mau diajak makan malam dengan Jimin.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Yoongi. Aku kecewa padamu."

"Tapi—"

"Ken, kau bisa pergi dari sini. Biar aku menanyainya lebih jauh."

"Percaya padaku, ia mengataiku duluan."

"Kau ingin menghancurkan ayahmu, Yoongi?" tanya perempuan itu dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah terhapus. Matanya pun yang tajam menatap Yoongi lebih tajam dari pada belati.

Yoongi menggeleng, menundukan kepalanya. Ia kalah, tidak ada waktunya ia membela diri lagi. Berhenti, Yoon. Kau kalah.

Miranda memulai pembicaraan lagi, "bukankah kau memang milik semua orang, Taehyung, Hoseok, dan ayahmu sendiri. Aku yakin mereka semua pernah menidurimu. Maka, aku tak salah bahwa kau jalan mereka semua." Miranda melangkah maju mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Maka dari itu bawa dia ke sini Miranda," ucap suara berat itu, yang ia yakin adalah kekasih Miranda sekarang. Oh Sehun.

Sehun keluar dari pintu di belakangnya, lalu menarik tubuhnya yang linglung. Ia tidak tahu harus berlaku apa lagi. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah di gerayangi oleh Sehun.

"Tolong jangan," ucap Yoongi putus asa.

"Aku menyukai seseorang yang putus asa seperti ini, Yoon." Sehun lagi – lagi mengecup bibirnya penuh, meraupnya dengan lapar, hingga Yoongi tidak bisa bernapas.

Miranda menjambak rambutnya hingga Yoongi terjatuh, hingga ia harus berlutut di hadapan Sehun."Oh, bagaimana cara ia berlutut, benar – benar seperti jalang yang kelaparan, Hun." Sehun menyeringai, lagi – lagi membuat Yoongi bergetar ketakutan.

Ia butuh pertolongan sekarang.

"Ja—ngan."

"Aku keluar, Hun. Hari ini ada wawancara, kau main saja denganya. Lagi pula, aku yakin ayahnya mengizinkannya main bersama orang lain."

Bukan ini yang Yoongi mau. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ayahnya pernah menidurinya, ataupun Taehyung yang pernah menidurinya beberapa kali.

Sehun masih mencumbui bibirnya dengan kasar, rambutnya telah berantak karena beberapa kali dijambaki oleh Miranda. Sejak dulu, Yoongi pun tahu betapa munafiknya Miranda di depan publik.

Tubuhnya diangkat dengan kedua tangan kekar Sehun, membantunya berdiri. Ia tidak lagi berbaring di lantai, karena cumbuan mereka selesai. "Kurasa ia sudah jauh," Sehun memeriksa keluar.

"Maaf, aku keterlaluan." Sehun menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Kau bebas sekarang," Sehun membuka pintu kamar hotel megahnya.

Yoongi menghela napasnya, akhirnya ia bisa bernapas dengan baik, karena sedari tadi jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Biarkanlah, ia pulang selamat sampai di rumah.

Sekarang sudah menunjuk pukul satu dini hari, dan ia belum pulang karena terjebak dengan perkelahian tidak jelas dengan jalang sekaligus pelacur itu, hingga ia mual untuk menyebut nama itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang terbesit dipikirannya untuk membenci seorang Min Yoongi, model amatiran yang terkenal ini.

Jujur, apakah ia harus bersyukur karena ayahnya, atau ini adalah kesialan yang tertunda?


End file.
